The long-term goal of this proposal is to build substantive theory explaining the development of sibling relationships in healthy (low risk) families. This research would provide the necessary foundation for future research investigating the effects of risk factors (e.g. prematurity or family stress) on the development of sibling relationships. Such a knowledge base will also help guide nurses in providing services to childbearing families and siblings, This longitudinal study builds on previous research which identified patterns of school age-sibling response to a newborns through the 4th month postpartum. This proposal extends theory development through the 24th month following the infant's birth. The specific aims are: 1) to explain the relationship between parental communication and patterns of sibling response to a new baby; 2) to determine change and stability in sibling interaction patterns over two years; 3) to develop a time-sampling coding scheme for a specifically identified pattern of sibling interaction (sibling mutuality); and 4) to explore the possible relationship between mutuality and empathy. Multiple forms of data will be gathered at monthly intervals, beginning in the 9th month of pregnancy and continuing rough the 24th month postpartum. The forms of data include: 1) videotaped observations of the older child's first meeting with the newborn; 2) videotaped observations of everyday family interaction in the home; 3) parent interviews; 4) interviews with school age siblings; 5) optional journal notes and children's drawings; and 6) Feshbach and Roe's (1968) empathy measures.* Qualitative analysis, specifically grounded theory methodology, will be used to analyze both visual and verbal data and to develop the substantive theory concerning siblings. In addition, videotapes will be used to develop a time-sampling coding scheme, in collaboration with a nurse researcher in Canada who is also conducting longitudinal sibling research. This proposal includes funds for travel in order to support this beginning collaborative relationship. In order to explore the possible relationship between sibling mutuality and empathy, subjects scores on the empathy measure will be analyzed in relationship to norms established by Feshbach and to Interactions seen in family observations.